


Sin

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Liam sees that Theo is lonely and decides to set him up with his friend Brett. What he didn't bet on was the feeling of overwhelming jealousy he feels as he watches them together. Brett and Theo notice this and decide to include him on the fun."Liam pinched his arm, looking around his room wildly. Was he dreaming? Because threesomes just did not happen in real life."





	1. Chapter 1

Liam was not jealous. No way. Not even a little bit. Absolutely not. What was there to be jealous of? Nothing. Less than nothing.

And yet, the sight of Theo smiling as Brett whispered in his ear was making his hands shake with suppressed emotion. If he focused enough, he would probably be able to hear what Brett was saying, even over the throbbing music and loud voices, but he didn’t want to. Nope. Didn’t care. Not one iota.

“Dude, are you ok?” Mason asked him, leaning forward and placing a hand on his arm. Liam shrugged him off with a growl.

“I’m fine,” he bit out past clenched teeth, his jaw aching as his teeth ground together.

“It was your idea,” Mason reminded him.

Liam sighed, his shoulders slumping as he turned away from where Theo and Brett were chatting at the bar and grabbing his own drink.

“I know, but I’m starting to think it was a terrible idea,” Liam admitted, his lower lip stuck out in a very childish pout.

“Oh, it was,” Corey said cheerfully. “Doomed to fail from the beginning.”

“Why is that?” Liam asked curiously.

“Theo has a huge crush on you,” Corey smirked at him. “He doesn’t give a shit about kissing other guys.”

“That’s bullshit,” Liam scowled. “Theo doesn’t like me.”

“If you actually believe that then you’re blind,” Corey shrugged, sipping at his cocktail. “And you like him back.”

“I’m dating someone,” Liam pointed out. “A girl, with boobs. Hayden, remember her?”

“You don’t even like her,” Mason said with a shrug. “I don’t know why you bother to be honest.”

“What?” Liam yelped. “I do so like her.”

“Mature,” Mason drawled. “But you don’t. She annoys you. You get this weird vein over your left eyebrow when she laughs.”

“It’s so shrill,” Liam scowled. “It sets off every dog within like a ten-mile radius.”

“Why are you with her then?” Corey asked.

“I’m a teenage boy and she wants to have sex with me,” Liam said, eyebrows raised, as if this was obvious.

“Well, Theo wants to have sex with you too,” Mason said with a smirk.

“Right now, I think Theo wants to have sex with Brett and his eight-pack,” Corey said, laughing as he looked over Liam’s shoulder.

Liam whirled around, eyes flashing gold as he zeroed in on Theo. His heart was racing, eyes lidded as he smiled at Brett, who was running a hand up Theo’s arm as they danced in the middle of the crowd. Liam felt his own pulse racing as Brett brushed a hand over Theo’s collarbone, leaning forwards to kiss him.

“So hot,” Mason muttered.

Liam growled, and then Theo was looking at him, eyes dark with lust as he returned Brett’s kiss. Liam could hear the quiet groan Brett gave as he licked into Theo’s mouth.

“I have to go,” Liam said, standing abruptly and breaking eye contact with Theo as he rushed outside. He could hear Mason and Corey calling after him, but he didn’t stop.

The cool air outside was a relief, the music muted as the door slammed shut behind him, more of a distant hum that a loud crescendo. He gulped down fresh air, placing his hands on his flushed cheeks as he tried to draw away the heat of his blush.

Shit, he liked Theo, he really liked him. And now he was inside hooking up with someone else. Someone with a freaking eight-pack, who was cool and confident and all the things that Liam wasn’t.

“Fuck,” he whispered.

The door opened, and Liam turned, half expecting it to be Theo, or one of his friends, but it was just two girls, clinging to each other and laughing as they stumbled out and onto the street. Disappointment shot through him, and he dropped his arms, tucking his hands into his pockets.

With a sigh, he began to walk. He didn’t live that far away from the club, and he didn’t really want to waste money on a cab. The walk would help to calm him anyway.

The walk took him about twenty minutes, and he felt considerably calmer as he unlocked the door and let himself in. He stood by the door, head tilted to the side as he listened to the silence. No heartbeats. No one was home, but that was hardly a surprise. His parents were barely ever home.

He kicked off his shoes and placed his keys in the bowl by the door, cracking his neck with a sigh and then slowly walking upstairs to his room. Liam flopped down in the middle of his bed, staring up at the ceiling and sulking.

His phone buzzed, and he pulled it out of his pocket, squinting at the screen.

_-Where are you?_

It was from Mason, and Liam shot off a quick reply, before dropping it on his bedside table. It buzzed again but he ignored it, rolling onto his side and pillowing his head under his hands, letting his eyes drift shut.

At some point he must have fallen asleep, because he awoke with a startled gasp as he felt hands on his ankles.

“Wake up baby wolf,” Theo crooned.

“What the fuck?” Liam said, sitting up on his elbows as he stared, wide-eyed, at the two figures at the end of his bed. Theo was crouched at the end of his bed, one thumb rubbing idly over Liam’s ankle, his eyes glittering with amusement as he stared at Liam. Behind him was Brett, who was stroking his hands through Theo’s hair, a devilish smirk dancing on his lips.

“Hey dumbass,” Brett said cheerfully. “Wanna play?”

“What the fuck are you two doing here?” Liam asked again, his heart trying to leap out of his chest. He swallowed, mouth dry, as Theo leaned back into Brett’s touch, a soft smile on his lips.

“Well after you bolted we joined Mason and Corey at their table,” Theo explained. “They mentioned something about you seething with jealousy.”

“I am not jealous,” Liam growled.

“Sure, puppy,” Theo said doubtfully. “Anyway, we thought we’d bring the party to you instead.”

“Party?” Liam asked, raising an eyebrow at him, his cheeks heating as Brett’s hands started to wander down Theo’s chest, pinching his nipples through his shirt.

Theo hummed in pleasure, his eyes fluttering. Liam gaped at him, feeling his cock swell in his pants as he watched the other boy turn and kiss Brett.

Liam pinched his arm, looking around his room wildly. Was he dreaming? Because threesomes just did not happen in real life.

“Budge up,” Brett said, pulling away from Theo’s mouth and pushing him back onto the bed. Theo scooted back, lying between Liam’s legs, his back pressed against Liam’s chest. Liam choked, fingers gripping into the blanket below him as Theo snuggled into him, trying to get comfortable.

Brett peeled off his vest and threw it onto the ground, a wicked smirk on his lips as Liam and Theo stared at him.

“You two make such a pretty picture,” he crooned. He knelt on the edge of the bed, slinking forwards with predatory grace as he crawled up Theo’s body and claimed his lips once more. Liam bit his lip, squirming, lust spiking through his body and settling in his groin.

Brett’s eyes were open, and they gleamed as he stared into Liam’s eyes.

“Like what you see?” He purred.

Liam did not respond, but looked away, embarrassed by how much this was affecting him. Until tonight, he had had no idea that he was even into guys. And yet, erections do not lie, and neither does the furious race of his heart in his chest.

“Of course he does,” Theo said, and Liam could hear the smirk in his voice as the boy traced his hands up Brett’s stomach and chest. “How could he not?”

“Such a flatterer,” Brett said, but Liam could tell that he was pleased by the compliment, preening under Theo’s touch.

Liam had always thought of Brett as some sort of feline, graceful and aloof but secretly adoring all the attention that was lavished on him. He knew he was pretty, and he used it like a weapon to get what he wanted. Apparently, what he wanted now was Liam and Theo in bed with him.

Theo pulled Brett down for another kiss, moaning into his mouth as Brett pressed against him, rutting against Theo, making him grind back against Liam’s erection. Liam groaned, the tight confines of his pants almost too much for him. It hurt, but in a really good way.

Brett slid his hands under Theo’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head, throwing it to the side. He glanced at Liam. “Touch him,” he demanded.

“What?” Liam breathed, mouth watering as his eyes swept over Theo’s broad shoulders.

“I want to watch you touching him,” Brett said in a low voice. He leaned forwards, grabbing one of Liam’s hands, untangling it from where it gripped the blanket in a death grip and placing it on Theo’s chest. Theo sighed, leaning back against him as Liam’s hand twitched, one of his fingers brushing Theo’s nipples.

Liam moved it again and Theo whimpered. He pinched down on his nipple, squeezing it and rubbing it between his fingers.

“He likes that,” Brett said, his eyes burning with intensity as they flickered between Liam and Theo. “Keep going.” His own hands were trailing over his own chest and down his stomach until he was rubbing himself over his own jeans. Liam watched him over Theo’s shoulder as he brought his other hand up, pinching Theo’s other nipples as well. Theo keened, whimpering Liam’s name, bucking back against him.

He pressed a kiss to Theo’s shoulder and up his neck, shocking himself with his boldness as he slid one hand down Theo’s stomach, running his fingers over his rippling muscles.

“Please,” Theo whispered.

“What do you want?” Brett asked, leaning closer. “Tell me.”

“Someone touch me,” Theo begged.

“Turn over,” Brett commanded. Liam’s hands dropped to his sides as Theo scrambled to obey. And then Theo was above him, one hand on either side of Liam’s head as he stared down at him. Liam’s heart fluttered in his chest as nervousness surged through him. The way that Theo was looking at him, like he could see into his soul, made him feel cracked open and vulnerable.

Theo whimpered as Brett slowly kissed up his back, lips trailing along his spine. He bit his lip and Liam stared at it, an ache spreading through his chest and down into his fingers, tingling with a need that he could not put name to.

“Kiss him,” Brett whispered into Theo’s ear, biting down on his earlobe. Theo shivered, and leaned down slowly. Liam’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt Theo’s lips brush over his, so light it was barely there.

Brett grabbed Theo’s hair, pulling him back. Liam whimpered, eyes flashing open.

“You can have him back,” Brett smirked. “You just have to take off your shirt first.”

Liam almost ripped it in half as he pulled his shirt over his head and chucked it away.

Brett chuckled, kissing Theo’s cheek. “He’s so eager to please, our little puppy, isn’t he Theo?”

“So eager,” Theo agreed, pupils wide-blown with lust, licking his lips as his eyes trailed down Liam’s chest. “Damn Liam, is that what you’ve been hiding beneath your shirt this whole time?”

Brett released Theo’s hair and smirked as he immediately surged down to reclaim Liam’s lips, tongue snaking into his mouth and stroking it. Liam slid his hands into Theo’s hair, pulling him impossibly close as he returned Theo’s kiss with equal passion. Brett stretched out alongside them, his eyes bright as he watched them kiss, his hand slipping down his pants as he stroked himself.

“Perfect,” he breathed.

Theo pulled away from Liam with a sigh, turning his head to look at Brett. Liam leaned up, attacking Theo’s neck, kissing and licking and biting his skin. Brett sat up, kissing Theo and then pulling him up into a sitting position.

“Your turn,” Theo said, licking his lips as he indicated Liam, who was laying back on his pillow, staring up at them. Brett smirked and then he was lying alongside him, grabbing his jaw and pulling him close for a heated kiss. Brett was more insistent than Theo, his tongue dominating him as he possessed Liam’s mouth. Liam moaned into his mouth, overwhelmed by the combination of Brett kissing him and the hands he could feel tracing circles over his abs and then dipping lower.

Liam panted into Brett’s mouth as Theo pulled down the zipper of his jeans.

“Please,” he whimpered. Brett bit down on his lower lip and then pulled away, glancing down and watching as Theo rubbed a thumb over Liam’s aching cock, massaging him through his underwear, his eyes burning Liam with their intensity as he gazed into his eyes, watching his reaction.

“You want him to suck you off?” Brett asked in a sultry voice. His cock twitched, and Theo chuckled.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam lifted his hips as Theo tugged down his jeans, hand sliding down Liam’s legs as he peeled them off. He discarded them, and then he was crawling up Liam’s body, eyes firmly fixed on his prize.

He sucked on Liam’s tip through his underwear, swiping his tongue over it and wetting the fabric. Liam keened, bucking his hips into Theo’s face.

Brett got his attention, and helped him to sit up, sliding in behind him, pressed against Liam’s headboard and pulling him down against his chest. He ran his hands over Liam’s chest, rippling them through the light layer of hair there and plucking Liam’s nipples. Theo lifted the front of Liam’s underwear, pulling them down and freeing Liam’s cock, licking around his weeping slit.

Liam writhed, burying his hands in Theo’s hair, bucking in Brett’s grasp, desperately seeking the friction his body craved. He was a live wire, electricity running through his veins, burning him up. He cried out wordlessly as Theo swallowed him down, his mouth hot and wet around Liam’s length, sucking hard and making Liam see stars. Brett groaned, reaching forward to grab Theo’s hair as well, guiding him off Liam’s cock so that just the tip was inside.

“Doesn’t he look so pretty?” Brett purred. Liam nodded, eyes wide as he watched Theo lathing the tip of his cock with his tongue. Theo looked at him through lowered lashes, his hazel eyes almost black. “Look at his pretty lips wrapped around your cock.”

Brett’s grip tightened and then he was forcing Theo down, choking him on Liam’s cock. His throat fluttered around the tip, and Liam moaned, loud and long, while Brett held Theo in place. Theo looked up at him, his eyes watering.

“Fuck,” Liam whimpered as Brett slowly pulled Theo back off.

“Shall I do it again?” Brett asked, sucking on Liam’s neck. Theo strained forward eagerly, trying to force more of Liam’s cock down his throat. “See, he wants it. He wants your cock.”

“Please,” Liam begged, and Brett pushed Theo back down with a laugh.

“You boys are too much,” he said, biting down on Liam’s neck and watching Theo with dark eyes.

Liam could feel Brett’s cock pulsing against his ass. He was rubbing it against Liam in tiny little circles, chasing friction as he continued to push and pull Theo onto Liam’s cock. Theo’s hands were digging into Liam’s thighs, pricking him with his claws, tiny rivulets of blood running down his legs. It didn’t hurt though, just adding to Liam’s excitement, making him pant and whine as he received the hottest blow job of his life.

“Are you close?” Brett asked, turning Liam’s head so that he was looking back into his eyes. Liam nodded, and Brett smiled sinfully, leaning around so that he could kiss him. He let go of Theo’s hair, bringing one hand up to wrap around Liam’s neck while the other tugged and twisted at Liam’s nipple. His tongue pressed into Liam’s mouth, dominating him, while Theo bobbed up and down on Liam’s cock enthusiastically.

Every muscle in Liam’s body strained up as his orgasm was ripped from him, almost painfully, by Brett and Theo’s talented mouths. He roared, eyes glowing gold and fangs bared as his cock pulsed, sending shots of cum straight down Theo’s throat. He collapsed, panting, and Brett smoothed a hand through his hair while Theo licked him clean.

“Good boy,” Brett crooned, scattering light kisses on his face. He slid out from behind Liam and he flopped back, completely boneless, his mind blank as ripples of pleasure shivered through his body. He watched through lidded eyes as Brett and Theo stripped off the last of their clothes. Theo knelt on the edge of the bed as Brett kissed him, his tongue chasing Liam’s taste around his mouth, hands gripping into his hips with bruising force.

“How do you want to do this?” Theo asked, breathless.

Brett’s eyes flickered between Theo and Liam. He was like a kid in a candy store, so many options and he couldn’t decide which one he wanted.

“Come here,” he said to Liam eventually. Liam rolled over and crawled up the bed so that he was kneeling beside Theo. Brett pumped his cock a few times, eyes dark. “Open up.” They opened their mouths, waiting patiently, and Brett grinned as he slid his hand into Theo’s hair, tapping his cock on Theo’s tongue. He hummed in satisfaction as Theo wrapped his lips around it.

He pulled away and did the same to Liam, hips thrusting forward slowly as he slid in and out of Liam’s mouth.

Theo leaned forwards, rolling Brett's balls in his mouth, his tongue lapping them as Liam swallowed down as much of Brett’s thick, hard cock as he could, his nose pressed into his pubes as he tried not to gag.

Brett moaned, his fingers tugging on Liam’s hair as he started to fuck his mouth, hips snapping forward rapidly. Liam clenched his fingers into Brett’s hips, moaning wildly and trying desperately to get enough air through his nose. Theo keened, and Brett pulled himself out of Liam’s mouth and Theo took over while Liam leaned into Theo’s shoulder, gasping for breath. His throat ached slightly but he eagerly opened his mouth again when Brett switched once more.

With a muttered curse, Brett pulled back, pumping himself a few times before moaning as hot stripes of cum splattered over Liam’s face and into his open mouth. Brett smiled as he leaned down, smearing cum across Liam’s bottom lip.

“Beautiful,” he breathed.

Suddenly, Theo grabbed Liam by the jaw, turning his face as he licked and kissed his face clean, his tongue swirling inside Liam’s mouth as they shared Brett’s taste. Liam couldn’t get enough of it. He manhandled Theo so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed and dropped to his knees in front of him, taking Theo’s neglected cock into his mouth. It was an angry red, weeping cum, and it pulsed under Liam’s tongue as he swirled around the head.

“I won’t take much,” Theo warned, and Liam smirked up at him, his lips wrapped around Theo’s cock as he slowly moved down his length. “Christ,” Theo muttered. “You should see yourself right now.” Liam’s scalp ached deliciously as Theo clenched his fists in Liam’s hair.

“Tell him,” Brett said, flopping down onto the bed beside Theo and watching with rapt fascination. Theo bounced slightly at the movement, forcing himself further down Liam’s throat.

Liam moaned, and Theo cursed as he held Liam still, gasping for breath.

“God, your mouth,” Theo groaned. “I love the way it looks right now, spread open, swallowing down my big cock.” Liam's eyes widened as he stared up at them.

“What else?” Brett said, leaning his head on Theo’s shoulder as he looked down at Liam. “What about his eyes?”

“They’re so blue,” Theo said, whining as Liam began to move. “Like the ocean.”

“Mmm so pretty,” Brett agreed. He reached a hand down, caressing Liam’s cheek. “Such a pretty boy.”

Liam had never thought that being praised could be a kink, but his cock throbbed with every word, heart racing as they complimented and praised him.

“I think he likes it,” Brett whispered to Theo conspiratorially. “Tell him how good he’s sucking your cock.”

“So good,” Theo panted. “Oh fuck, Liam, your mouth feels so good.” He cried out as Liam moaned around his cock, his throat vibrating along Theo’s length.

Brett took his cock in hand, pumping it lazily as he watched Liam, a big smile on his face. Liam’s own cock was twitching and pulsing. He was so turned on, by their words, by watching Theo come undone above him, by the hot weight of Theo’s cock in his mouth, by the scent of sweat and lust swirling through the air.

He moved faster, and Theo writhed, screaming as he thrust up, muscles straining as he came down Liam’s throat. Brett moved his hand faster, sighing as cum leaked from the tip, coating his hand.

Liam let Theo’s cock fall from his mouth, pressing his face against Theo’s thigh as he took his own cock in hand, pumping it once, twice, three times, and then he came with a low moan, biting down into Theo’s leg.

Theo fell back onto the bed with a groan. Liam looked up his body, his eyes lazily tracing over his softening cock and sweaty muscles, rising and falling as Theo tried to catch his breath. He glanced at Brett, who was grinning down at him, looking like the cat who got the canary.

“Not how I thought this night was gonna go when you tried to set me up with Theo,” Brett admitted, “but I’m not complaining.” Liam rolled his eyes, and stood up, swaying slightly on unsteady feet as he made his way into the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and wet it, swiping it over his face, hands and cock, cleaning himself off. He rinsed it and then ducked through the door, flinging it at Brett, who caught it with a mumbled thank you.

Liam looked at himself in the mirror, examining the fading bruises on his hips and neck, shocked by how swollen his lips looked in the artificial light of his bathroom. His hair was messy beyond repair. He looked thoroughly debauched.

Brett and Theo didn’t look much better, he decided, as he looked back into his room.

Theo chucked the cloth at him, and Liam wrinkled his nose as he rinsed it again, lying it over the sink.

He walked back in to see Theo and Brett lying in his bed, leaving a space in the middle.

“Nap time,” Theo muttered, patting the bed between them.

Liam turned off the light and crawled up the bed, snuggling into Brett, who pulled him back against his chest with a happy rumble. Theo moved in closer, pressing a soft kiss to Liam’s mouth before laying his head on Liam’s chest.

He sighed happily as he allowed their warmth to surround him, eyes drifting closed as sleep claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Liam woke, it was to a hot swipe of a tongue over his throbbing cock. He blinked, squinting down to see Brett watching him from his spread legs, hands massaging into Liam’s ass as he moved down.

Liam gasped as he felt Brett’s tongue circle his opening, hands shaking as they gripped into the sheets above his head. Theo stood behind Brett at the edge of the bed, his fingers sliding in and out of Brett’s ass, his eyes glittering as he stared at Liam.

Brett began to eat him out in earnest and Liam moaned wildly, never breaking eye-contact with Theo. The other boy pulled Brett’s ass up until he was on all fours, lined up his cock and thrust himself inside Brett, burying himself in to the hilt. Brett groaned, the vibration making Liam whimper, feeling the world drop out from underneath as his hips thrashed. Brett held him down, fingers digging into his hips with bruising force as his tongue slid in and out of Liam’s body.

Behind him, Theo set a harsh pace, slamming inside of Brett, his teeth biting into his bottom lip as he tried to contain the obscene noises that were being dragged from his lips by the tight opening of Brett’s ass.

“Fuck,” Brett groaned, panting against Liam’s thigh as Theo fucked into him, their bodies slapping together. He mouthed at Liam’s dick, tongue lapping it lazily.

“You’re so tight,” Theo said through clenched teeth, “feels amazing.”

“Yes,” Brett hissed, pushing himself up onto his hands and pushing back against him. His eyes were molten silver as he looked up at Liam, biting down on his lip. Liam sat up, moving out from underneath Brett and kneeling in front of him. He held up his cock and Brett smirked as he swallowed him down.

Liam and Theo moved in unison, chorography perfected. Theo thrust into Brett, pushing him onto Liam’s cock, pulling him back off and then thrusting in again. Liam buried one hand in Brett’s hair, the other pressed against his collarbone as he controlled how deep he went down Brett’s throat.

Theo’s hips snapped forward and held as he leaned forwards. Brett gagged around Liam’s cock as he met Theo for a messy kiss, lips and tongue clashing and clinging. He could feel Brett’s throat fluttering around him and smiled wickedly into Theo’s mouth. Theo grinned as well as he pulled Brett off Liam’s cock entirely. Brett collapsed onto his elbows, gasping and moaning as Theo fucked him hard and fast.

Smoothing a hand over his spit-slick cock, Liam reached forward and grabbed Theo, pulling him close for another kiss. Theo ground his cock inside Brett as he returned the kiss, his tongue stroking against Liam’s lazily. Liam moaned into his mouth, squeezing the base of his cock.

“I want to be inside you,” Liam muttered into his mouth, nipping at his lower lip. Theo pistoned inside of Brett and groaned, scratching his claws down Brett’s back and drawing blood. Brett howled as he came, splattering cum onto Liam’s sheets.

“Please,” Theo begged. Liam kissed him once more before moving to stand behind Theo, shoving him down so that his chest was pressed against Brett’s back, his ass rising up in the air. Brett’s arms shook as he held them both up.

Liam sucked on his fingers, coating them in saliva before teasing them around Theo’s entrance.

“Talk to me, Liam, please,” Brett cried out. “Tell me.”

“You should see his tight little hole,” Liam said with a low groan, slowly pressing a finger inside. Theo and Brett moaned in unison, Theo’s cock swelling inside Brett’s ass once more.

“Perfect,” Liam whispered, watching his finger sink in and out of Theo’s body. He leaned down, spitting and spreading the saliva, pressing it inside of him. Theo wiggled back, silently asking for more.

“He wants me to add another finger,” Liam said, smiling. “Do you want me to add another finger, Brett?”

“Fuck yes,” Brett hissed. “Fucking do it.”

“Please, Liam,” Theo moaned, whimpering as Liam complied, a second finger sliding in next to the first.

“He’s taking them so well,” Liam breathed, entranced. Apparently, this praise kink went both ways, because the way Theo moaned into Brett’s back made his heart flutter in his chest. He loved the way Theo reacted to him, filing away every moment in his mind for later consideration.

“One more,” Brett panted.

Theo fucked himself on Liam’s fingers, sliding in and out of Brett at the same time. He turned his head, resting it on Brett’s back as he panted and whined, a long drawn out moan ripped from his mouth as Liam added a third finger.

“Fuck,” Liam muttered, the fingers of his other hand digging into the meat of Theo’s ass, eyes fixated on Theo’s mouth, gaping open. “You look so hot.”

He pulled out his fingers and lined himself up.

“Fuck me,” Theo pleaded. He leaned back, trying to force Liam inside, but Liam held him in place firmly. “Move,” he demanded, growling.

Liam chuckled, rubbing the tip of his cock over Theo’s entrance.

“If you don’t fuck him, I will,” Brett groaned, pressing back against Theo’s cock and whining. Liam’s eyes flashed gold and he bared his fangs, pulling Theo back against his chest and away from Brett.

“Mine,” he snarled, glaring down at Brett with wolf eyes. Brett glanced back at him, a smirk dancing on his lips. He rolled over, stretching languidly, baring his neck submissively.

“Yeah, yeah,” Brett said with a huff. “You’re the big bad wolf, I get it.”

“Liam,” Theo said, turning in his arms, pressing a hand to his cheek. “What is it?”

“I don’t want him to fuck you,” Liam bit out, struggling to talk past his fangs.

“Ok, time out,” Theo said, pulling away from Liam and flopping onto the bed beside Brett. “Take a breather.”

Liam sat at the edge of the bed, facing away from them, taking deep breaths as he calmed down. His heartbeat eventually slowed to a normal pace, his eyes dimming back to blue and his claws and fangs sheathing.

“Wanna tell me what that was about?” Theo asked once it was clear that Liam had control of himself. Liam turned, seeing nothing but concern in Theo’s eyes.

“He doesn’t want me here,” Brett said resentfully.

“No, that’s not it,” Theo said, glancing at him. “He was fine with what we were doing until just then.”

Liam said nothing, staring stonily down at his hands.

“Liam,” Theo said. “You flipped out when Brett said he wanted to fuck me, why?”

“I don’t know,” Liam said, shaking his head. “My wolf freaked out.”

“OK,” Theo said quietly, humming thoughtfully. “So, your wolf wants to claim me, is that it?”

“I think so,” Liam whispered.

“It didn’t care about me fucking Brett, though?” Theo asked.

“No, that felt right,” Liam shrugged helplessly.

“What about Brett fucking you?” Theo asked, his brow furrowed.

Liam tilted his head to the side, considering this. “No, that’s fine, too.”

Brett’s eyes lit up, his pout dropping as he sat up. “So, it’s just me fucking Theo that’s an issue?”

“Sort of,” Liam frowned. “I think it’s you fucking him first. I go first.”

“Such an alpha,” Brett said, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not an alpha,” Liam snapped.

“You sort of are, Liam,” Theo pointed out. “You’re the leader of our little puppy pack. Your wolf clearly thinks of itself as the alpha, which is why you want to claim me before Brett does. You didn’t see him as a threat until he said he’d have me first.”

“Oh,” Liam said, nibbling on his bottom lip.

“Now that we’ve sorted all that out, can we get back to the fun bit?” Brett asked, his eyes gleaming. “As long as I fuck someone and get fucked, I don’t care who it is.”

“Impatient puppy,” Theo scolded, softening his words by leaning down and kissing Brett softly on the mouth.

Liam sighed, stroking a hand down his chest as he soothed his wolf.

“One last thing,” Theo said, looking up at Liam.

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“You don’t snap like that in the bedroom,” Theo said firmly. “You don’t speak to Brett or me like that, not in bed.”

“Ok,” Liam nodded, heart racing as guilt lanced through him. He hadn’t meant to snap; his wolf had just reacted instinctively. “I’m sorry Brett,” he whispered.

“It’s ok,” Brett said, smiling up at him. “No harm, no foul.”

“Alright, now we can go back to the fun part,” Theo grinned. Liam stared at him, a soppy look on his face, fondness burrowing in his chest. “Come here.”

Liam crawled forward, and Theo grabbed him by the shoulders, kissing him deeply. Brett sighed happily, stroking himself as he watched them.

“I’m never gonna get sick of watching you two,” he said cheerfully.

Theo smiled into Liam’s mouth, kissing him one last time before manoeuvring Brett, tugging him towards the end of the bed and kneeling in front of him. Liam watched, jacking himself slowly as Theo spread Brett’s legs and pushed them up.

“Fuck me, Theo,” Brett whined, hands digging into Theo’s shoulders and hanging on. Theo slid inside him, and he sighed, mouth gaping open as Theo buried himself to the hilt, his groin pressed into Brett’s cheeks. Theo glanced at Liam over his shoulder.

“Well?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Liam scrambled to obey the unspoken command, getting off the bed and standing behind Theo, spreading the globes of his ass. He spat onto his hand, pressing his saliva inside of Theo while the other boy ground inside of Brett, both of them gasping as they waited on Liam.

“Are you ready?” Liam asked, sliding a hand up Theo’s back and gripping his shoulder, fingers intertwined with Brett. The other boy stared at him from underneath Theo, pure lust and need shining from his silver eyes.

“Do it,” he pleaded.

“Yes,” Theo nodded frantically, agreeing with Brett.

Liam smiled, sliding the tip of his cock into Theo’s entrance. He held his breath, eyes widening at the heat and tightness of Theo’s hole fluttering around him. This was going to wreck him, he could already tell.

He moved forward, slowly, Theo’s ass gripping him, inviting him in, swallowing him down. It was indescribable, like nothing he had ever felt before. Girls didn’t feel like this, that was for sure.

When his whole length was inside of Theo, he leaned forward, pressing his forehead between Theo’s shoulder blades, taking a shaky, shuddering breath.

“Holy fuck,” he whispered.

“Liam,” Theo whimpered. “Please move.”

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Liam whined, sliding in and out excruciatingly slowly, reverently, breathing Theo’s name against his skin like a prayer.

“Faster,” Brett begged.

Liam pulled out all the way and gasped in air, great gulping breaths of it, and then he slammed inside of Theo at a breakneck pace, sending the two boys below him into a writhing frenzy as his hips pistoned inside of Theo, pressing him into Brett, the air punctuated with their combined lusty moans and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.

“Liam,” Theo moaned, drawing out his name. “Oh, fuck you feel so good.”

“Theo,” Liam whimpered, his legs shaking as need roared through him, his toes curling as pleasure lanced through every nerve ending, centring on his cock. His balls tightened, pulling close to his body. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

He pulled himself upright, sweat dripping down his chest as he gripped Theo’s waist and ground inside of him. Theo screamed as the angle changed and Liam focussed on his sweet spot, grinding against it. “Oh god,” Theo groaned. “I’m gonna cum.”

Brett growled beneath him, his hands joining Liam’s on Theo’s hips as he thrust up to meet Theo, helping him sink even further into his body. Theo’s stomach ground against Brett’s cock and Brett moaned his name, eyes fluttering closed.

Liam could feel his fangs sliding out again and he keened, licking them with his teeth, nicking his tongue and drawing blood. Brett opened his eyes, gazing up at him.

“Bite him,” Brett said, voice shaking. He let go of Theo’s hip and slid it into his hair, forcing Theo’s head to the side and baring his neck. “Do it.”

Theo howled as Liam bit down, marking him, blood pooling in his mouth. He writhed beneath Liam, his orgasm ripped from his body. Brett thrust up a few times before groaning their names, his cum coating his stomach, his cock pulsing.

Liam grimaced as Theo’s ass clenched around him, he tried to ride it out but it was too much, and he came with a howl, his seed emptying inside Theo’s body as he milked him for every drop.

He panted, burying his face in Theo’s neck, pressing kisses to the mark he had made on Theo’s skin.

“I never want to move again,” Theo mumbled from where his face was pressed into Brett’s chest.

“Well you have to,” Brett grumbled. “You two are heavy.”

He shoved at Theo’s shoulders and Liam whimpered as his cock slid out from inside Theo. His knees shook as he tried to steady himself, eyes instantly drawn to the cum leaking from Theo’s ass.

“Christ,” he muttered, mouth falling open. Theo rolled off of Brett and collapsed onto the bed, still shivering. Liam pouted as he looked down at them.

Sex and sweat and lust whirled through the air, intoxicating, making it hard to breathe or think. He moved over to the window and opened it, gulping in fresh air.

“You look good in moonlight,” Brett murmured. Liam turned his head, seeing Brett pressed up against Theo’s back, watching him with dark eyes. Theo nodded his agreement, his eyes lidded as he leaned back against Brett’s chest.

Liam blushed, glancing away.

“We’re definitely keeping him,” Brett said, biting down on Theo’s earlobe.

“Keeping me?” Liam asked.

“Well, I know I don’t just want this to be a one-time thing,” Brett said, with a shrug. Despite his flippant attitude, there was a vulnerable look in his eyes that made Liam’s chest ache. His eyes flicked down to meet Theo’s gaze.

“Theo?” He asked.

“I’m game,” he said lightly, smiling up at him, adoration and hope shining from him.

“We’re really gonna do this?” Liam asked, shaking his head with wonder. “All three of us are gonna date?”

“Looks that way, baby wolf,” Theo shrugged. He held out his arms and Liam crawled into the bed, snuggling up to Theo and kissing him softly.

Suddenly, he laughed.

“What is it?” Brett asked sleepily.

“Just imagining the look on Scott’s face,” Liam sniggered. Theo laughed as well, and Brett smirked at him. They all fell asleep with big smiles on their faces.

***

Liam sat in the booth, Theo on his left and Brett on his right. Scott stared at them, mouth hanging open.

“Wait, you’re dating Theo?” He asked, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Liam nodded.

“Brett’s dating Theo,” Scott pointed out. Brett sniggered, hiding his face in Liam’s neck. Theo smirked.

“Yes,” Liam said impatiently.

“So, you’re also dating Brett?”

“I really don’t see how that’s so complicated,” Liam scowled.

“And you’re all ok with that?” Scott asked, looking deeply confused.

“Obviously,” Theo drawled.

Brett snorted. “Are you really surprised that it takes more than one man to keep all this,” he gestured at his body, “locked down?”

“Not surprised,” Scott said mournfully, head in his hands. “Just really confused.”

Brett laughed, and a smile tugged at Liam’s lips. He rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his alpha.

“Ok, can we order food now? I’m starving,” he complained.

“We did work up a pretty big appetite this morning,” Theo mused, eyes dancing with glee as Scott groaned, his head dropping down and hitting the table with a thunk.

“I didn’t need to know that,” he whimpered. This time all three of them laughed, as Scott whispered about his baby beta being corrupted by the nasty men.


	4. Chapter 4

_*Earlier that morning*_

 

“You guys have got to stop waking me up like this,” Liam mumbled. Hands roamed all over his body, sliding up his chest and down his arms, over the swell of his ass and slipping down to grab his hard cock.

 

“You love it,” Theo whispered, biting down on his earlobe, his chest pressed up against Liam’s back.

 

Liam moaned, and his eyes fluttered open. He turned over, gazing into Theo’s hazel eyes as the other boy pulled him in for a passionate kiss, tongue begging for entrance. Liam granted it, sighing into Theo’s mouth as their tongues stroked and teased.

 

Behind Theo, Brett made an impatient noise, grabbing Theo and manhandling him so that he could possess Theo’s mouth. Liam growled, eyes flashing as he claimed Theo back, staring at Brett defiantly as he nibbled on Theo’s bottom lip. Brett bared his fangs, eyes flashing gold as well, pushing Liam to the side as he leaned down to claim Theo’s mouth once more.

 

Theo grew annoyed by this and grabbed both boys by the hair, sitting up. They stilled, eyes alert as they watched him.

 

“Lie down,” he instructed, pushing them back onto the bed.

 

They did as he said, glancing at each other and then back at Theo. He stroked a hand down each of their chests, claiming a cock for each hand, slowly, torturously gliding his fingers along their lengths.

 

Theo leaned forwards and Brett met him eagerly for a kiss, his mouth opening under Theo’s, their tongues sliding, hot and wet. Then he was moving over to Liam, kissing him with just as much care and passion, massaging his tongue in quick, hot licks.

 

Moving back down the bed, Theo stared up at his boys, hazel eyes glimmering as he began to increase his pace, his fingers tightening in their hold around their cocks.

He kissed Brett’s tip, flicking his tongue over his cock, making him groan his name. He thrust up his hips, but Theo darted back, smirking up at him as he turned to Liam’s cock, swirling his tongue around the head and sucking lightly on the head.

 

Liam whimpered as Theo pulled his cock back out of his mouth and returned to Brett, licking a long stripe up his length and sucking on the tip, tongue lathing over the head. Brett cried out in frustration as Theo’s mouth retreated again.

 

Theo continued this, constantly swapping, for a minute before the boys started grabbing his hair, pulling him off the other and trying to choke him on their cocks. He moaned around Brett’s length as he held him down, thrusting into his mouth. Liam pulled him off Brett’s cock and shoved in his own, keening wildly as he fucked into Theo’s face.

 

He moaned loudly, his cock throbbing, weeping cum.

 

“Theo,” Brett begged, actually begged, pulling at his hair. “Please Theo.”

 

“No,” Liam keened. “No, Theo, god please don’t stop.”

 

“Theo,” Brett pleaded.

 

Liam cried out as Theo pulled off his cock, swallowing Brett’s down as far as he could go. Brett’s hands soothed through his hair while Liam stroked his hands over Theo’s chest, pinching his nipples.

 

The air was filled with their lusty cries and pleas, both boys desperate to have Theo’s lips wrapped around their cocks.

 

Theo gasped, eyes fluttering, feeling Brett’s cock press insistently at the back of his throat. Brett snarled at Liam as he pulled Theo off, but Theo pushed Liam away, back down onto the bed.

 

He stared down at the two of them, panting for breath, eyes wide as he feasted on their muscled bodies.

 

“Fuck,” he whispered.

 

“Yes please,” Brett muttered, hands reaching for him. He pulled Theo up for a kiss, a kiss that lasted only a moment as Liam dragged him over and moaned into his mouth.

 

Theo pulled back again, sliding down the bed. He forced their legs up into the air, his eyes wide-blown with lust as he sucked his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and then pulling them out with a wet pop. Reaching down, he circled Brett’s entrance, rubbing against his hole as Brett wrapped a hand around his cock, muttering curse words. He did the same to Liam.

 

“Fuck, Theo,” he whimpered. Theo leaned down, pressing his tongue to Liam’s hole, swiping over it as Liam writhed.

 

Brett received the same treatment, and he began to moan wildly as Theo fucked into him with his tongue. They were both sobbing messes as Theo alternated between them, licking and thrusting and massaging their holes with his tongue, begging and pleading with him, both frustrated and unbearably turned on.

 

He rocked back on his heels, tongue aching, panting as he reached a hand down to take his own throbbing length in hand, pumping it slowly. Liam grabbed him, shoving him down onto the bed. Brett immediately grabbed him for a kiss while Liam licked and bit and kissed his way down Theo’s body before pushing his hand out of the way and swallowing down his cock.

 

Even that they fought over, jealously swapping between his mouth and his cock. Theo reached his hands behind both boys, fingering their holes, moaning as they smothered him with attention, hands and mouths everywhere, making pleasure roar through his body. He shuddered as Liam bobbed up and down on his cock, Brett wrapping a hand around his throat and kissing him possessively. The pleasure was overwhelming, too much, too much sensation.

 

They both knelt in front of him, Brett’s mouth sucking insistently on his tip as Liam licked up and down the side, taking as much into his mouth as he could with Brett in the way. The boys kissed around his cock, tongues meeting and Theo writhed, crying out their names. It was filthy, obscene, so fucking hot. Theo pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, completely overcome.

 

He actually cried as Brett sucked his balls into his mouth, tongue swirling around them while Liam swallowed him down, cheeks hollowed.

“Oh god,” he moaned, loud and long, trembling under their ministrations, tears trickling down his cheeks and he panted, tasting salt.

 

Liam looked up, smelling the salty tang of his tears and frowning.

 

“You ok, Theo?” He asked in a low voice.

 

“So good,” Theo whimpered as a reply. Liam glanced down at Brett and smirked as he wrapped his mouth around Theo’s cock once more. 

 

Brett pulled away and rolled over to examine Liam’s bedside table while the other boy continued to suck Theo off. Brett grabbed the lube and smeared it on his fingers. With his other hand he pushed Theo’s arms aside and kissed him as he sunk his own fingers inside his body, working them in and out. He groaned into Theo’s mouth as Theo reached around him to add his own finger as well.

 

Liam watched them, ocean blue eyes wide as they flickered between their fingers sliding in and out of Brett’s ass and their mouths and tongues locked in a filthy fight for dominance.

 

Theo sat up and Liam released his cock with a needy whine, pumping his own cock as he watched him manhandle Brett onto the bed, pulling up one leg and sliding into him with a muttered curse. Liam crawled forward, head resting on Brett’s stomach as he licked and nibbled at his cock, gazing up at Theo as he gasped and moaned while he ploughed inside Brett’s tight hole.

 

It was Brett’s turn to writhe as he bucked between them, hands buried in Liam’s hair as he began to suck him in earnest, eager to get him off so that Theo would fuck him instead.

 

“Oh fuck,” Brett whined, hips stuttering, “I’m gonna cum.”

 

Liam pulled back, mouth open as Brett grabbed his cock, pumping it, shivering as hot strings of cum shot into Liam’s mouth and on his face.

 

He grabbed Liam, tugging him up and kissing him, tongue swiping up his own cum. Theo growled as he grabbed Liam by the hair and brought him up for his own share.

 

Theo turned him so that Liam’s back was flush against his chest, picking up the discarded bottle of lube and dribbling some onto his fingers. He nudged Liam’s legs apart and swirled a finger around his opening. Brett got up on his knees, kissing Liam and rubbing his cock languidly, teasing him while Theo worked him open, adding a second finger and then a third, whispering filthy promises into his ear as he pushed Liam from discomfort to pleasure, moaning wildly into Brett’s mouth.

 

“On your knees, on the floor,” Theo commanded, eyes dark as he stared at Brett. The other boy scrambled to obey. “Open wide.”

Brett opened his mouth, licking along his bottom lip as Theo picked Liam up, arm muscles rippling, and stood him in front of Brett.

 

Liam arched into Brett’s waiting mouth, moans being pulled from him as Theo watched over his shoulder, fingers still moving in and out of his ass.

 

“Fuck me,” Liam begged, pressing his ass back against Theo’s fingers, fucking himself on them.

 

“If you insist,” Theo crawled, pressing a hot kiss to his neck. He grabbed Liam’s arms, folding them behind his back and holding them with one hand. The other wrapped around Liam’s throat, constricting his breathing slightly.

 

He slid inside of Liam with a shaky breath, head pressed in between Liam’s shoulder blades as he trembled with need. And then he was thrusting inside of Liam’s ass, grunting with every snap of his hips.

 

“So fucking tight,” he groaned. “Liam, baby wolf, feels so good.”

 

“Fuck, Theo,” he whimpered. He couldn’t move. In front of him was Brett, down on his knees, his eyes molten silver as he smirked up at Liam, lips wrapped around his cock. He bobbed up and down, cheeks hollow, sucking hard. His hands were on Liam’s thighs, gripping them tightly, claws digging into Liam’s skin.

 

He didn’t know whether to buck into Brett’s mouth, or press back into Theo’s thrusts. He whined desperately, pleasure racing through him.

 

Theo dropped his hand from Liam’s throat, grabbing Brett’s hair and holding him still as he fucked Liam into Brett’s mouth. Brett’s hands wrapped around Theo’s ass, pulling him impossibly close and Liam cried out as the tip of his cock pressed into the back of Brett’s throat. He was completely unable to move, Theo grinding into him from behind and Brett moaning around his cock, his throat fluttering and vibrating around Liam’s length.

  
“I’m coming,” he whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks, his orgasm ripped from him as he clenched his eyes shut, every muscle in his body straining. Brett moaned swallowed down his cum, his tongue lapping at Liam's cock. He fell back against the bed, watching with wide eyes as Theo bent Liam over, growling with every thrust of his hips, pistoning inside of him with brutal force as he chased his own orgasm. Liam cried out, legs shaking as they threatened to give out.

 

Theo moaned Liam’s name repeatedly as his thrusts became erratic and then he was pulling out, pumping his length furiously. Liam turned and dropped to his knees, Brett joining him, as they watched Theo’s cock with hungry eyes.

 

He came with a howl and they surged forward, tongues wrestling for his taste as they licked around his hand and tip for every morsel.

 

Liam leaned his head on Theo’s thigh as the other boy carded his hand through his hair. All three of them panting as they tried to catch their breath.

 

“I didn’t think we could top last night,” Brett groaned, leaning back against the bed. “But we just did. That was hot as fuck.”

 

Liam hummed his agreement, turning his head to look at the other boy.

 

“You know Theo likes me more, right?” He smirked, leaning into Theo’s caress.

 

“Whatever, I give better head,” Brett countered.

 

“You just have more experience,” Liam rolled his eyes.

 

“Boys, play nice,” Theo murmured, tugging at Liam’s hair.

 

“We’ve been fighting for years, Theo,” Liam told him, mischief glinting in his eyes as he looked up at him. “That’s not about to change just because we’re all dating.”

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t get a kick out of it,” Brett said with a low chuckle. “Cause I’ll call you a fucking liar.”

 

“I still feel like we need to set some boundaries or something,” Theo muttered.

 

He walked over and collapsed onto the bed, both boys crawling up to join him, limbs tangled.

 

“Like what?” Brett asked, sighing as he snuggled his face into Theo’s neck.

 

“No slicing into each other, or real anger, that has no place in our bed. If you’re not both genuinely okay with all three of us being a thing, then we need to sort it out now,” Theo said firmly.

 

“It won’t be a problem,” Liam said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“We’re happy right where we are,” Brett promised him. 

 

“Well, that’s alright then, Theo said with a happy smile, snuggling deeper into the mattress. They definitely had time for a short nap before they had to meet Scott.

 

***

 

Scott’s reaction had been as priceless as anticipated, but it was Mason’s that really took the cake. Liam, Mason and Corey arrived at Sinema later that same day, pausing as they saw Brett and Theo in the middle of the dance floor again, grinding their hips together and kissing like there was no one else in the room. They were drawing a lot of attention from the rest of the club but didn’t even notice.

 

“I’m sorry, dude,” Mason said, resting a hand on his shoulder and squeezing gently.

 

“What for?” Liam asked, unable to drag his eyes from the scene in front of him.

 

“That they hit it off so well. It’s a bummer.”

 

“I don’t mind,” Liam shrugged, finally turning to look at Mason.

 

“What? You were literally seething with jealousy last night,” Mason said incredulously.

 

“I found a happy compromise,” Liam smirked. He pulled away from Mason and winked at him as he turned and strode towards the dance floor. Theo and Brett made room for him instantly, placing him between their bodies, pressing kisses to his face and neck as their hands roamed down his body.

 

“No,” Mason yelled, clearly audible over the music even without supernatural hearing. The three of them looked at him, startled. “No,” he repeated. “That’s not fair!” He jabbed a finger towards them, eyes wide as he stared at them.

 

“Mason,” Corey said, tugging at his arm and nervously eyeing off the approaching security guard.

 

“No, that is not okay! Theo is hot like burning, and Brett has an eight-pack, Liam can’t just have both of them!” He whined.   
  


The security guard picked him up and began to carry him towards the door, Corey trailing after them helplessly.

 

“Threesomes don’t happen in real life, Liam,” Mason screamed.

 

“Intense,” Brett smirked.

 

“What an idiot,” Theo muttered.

 

“Forget about it,” Liam said with a flirty smile, hands sliding under their shirts and over their muscles. “Let’s dance.”


End file.
